1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for secure code verification enforcement in a trusted computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer and enterprise computing systems can contain trusted platform modules and associated trusted firmware code stored in ROMs that are presumed to be trustworthy. This basis of trusted firmware is used as the secure foundation for many up-stack security technologies. While the contents of such ROMs are protected from access by user programs, they are not protected from physical attack. Physical attacks are often referred to as Supply Chain Attacks and can occur during the manufacturing process, delivery process, or even when maintenance operations are performed. During such attacks, a computing system may be compromised in such a way that is undetectable to traditional security applications such as anti-virus software.